


Tea at Yaz's

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A 13/Rose take on the 'tea at Yaz's' scene in "Arachnids in the UK"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	Tea at Yaz's

**Author's Note:**

> More 13/Rose fluff! :=) Enjoy! ;=)

******

The Doctor couldn’t keep the eager grin off her face as she skipped along down the hall after Yaz and Ryan towards Yaz’s flat. Unlocking the door, Yaz led the two inside, quickly introducing them to her father, Hakim, and her sister, Sonya.

“Oh, Yaz,” Hakim suddenly said as he busied himself at the stove “your friend Rose said that she’d be dropping by today”

The Doctor’s head snapped up, but she relaxed. It was a fairly common name after all, no need to get excited she told herself as a knock came at the door, Yaz getting up and answering it, laughing as she met whoever was on the other side.

“Oh! Ryan, this is my friend, Rose” she introduced the newcomer and The Doctor’s world suddenly flipped on its axis and spun around like a top for good measure.

It was a fairly common name for a _very_ uncommon pink and yellow girl who was now shaking hands with Ryan. Turning, she frowned as her gaze fell upon The Doctor.

“Oh, sorry!” Yaz apologized “Rose, this is…The Doctor,” she introduced “Doctor, this is--”

“ _Rose Tyler_ ” The Doctor breathed, the presence of Yaz, Ryan, and Yaz’s family all falling away as she slowly approached the girl.

“Hello” Rose grinned.

“Hi” The Doctor replied breathlessly.

“You’re Northern again” Rose noted.

“Yeah, guess so” The Doctor agreed.

“It fits you” Rose noted.

Blinking, The Doctor could only nod even as she began to finally process this new and unexpected turn of events.

“ _How_ …? I mean, _when_ …?” she trailed off with an excited stammer and a bit of flailing limbs.

“Been back about a year,” Rose shrugged “maybe more, hard to tell”

“Back?” The Doctor repeated “so, you’re _not_ here because of the stars going out?” she asked.

Rose flashed her that familiar tongue-touched grin of hers that had haunted The Doctor’s dreams for the last fifteen thousand years or so.

“Nope” Rose shook her head.

“Brilliant!” The Doctor grinned “oh,” she stepped back and held out her arms “so, what’d you think?” she asked.

“Different,” Rose answered “but nice,” she chuckled. She reached out, lightly curling a lock of The Doctor’s hair around her fingers “you look like me” she noted softly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Problem?”

“Nope”

“Ahem!”

Blinking, the two blondes looked away from each other to see Yaz staring at them in clear confusion.

“So, uh, I take it that you two know each other?” she asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked between each other and then burst out laughing…

******

Of course, the universe didn’t let the unexpected reunion happen without a few trails. Less than half an hour after Rose had walked into the flat the group had found the neighbor dead by giant spider, and even bigger spiders in the new hotel where Yaz’s mum had been working at, but it had all been sorted in short order.

Now, the spiders—both giant and just abnormally large—having been dealt with and The Doctor stood by the console, the TARDIS humming happily in her mind.

“So,” the Time Lord began awkwardly “what happens now?” she looked down, staring at her shoelaces (which she just now noticed didn’t match) when she felt a gentle touch at her arm. The hand slowly smoothed up her arm towards her shoulder, and then cupped her chin, gently urging her head up.

Smiling softly, Rose leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling back, she grinned.

“What’d you think happens now?” she chuckled.

“Yeah?” The Doctor asked hopefully, oh how she hoped.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “but,” she added “we might want to ask Yaz and the others if they want to come too”

“Oh. Right” honestly, right now, The Doctor could care less about Yaz and the boys but she supposed it would be rude not to at least ask.

“Come on,” Rose laughed “let’s go ask” she grinned, tugging The Doctor along, their fingers tangling tightly together as easily as always, and The Doctor found herself grinning.

She and Rose together, in the TARDIS. Just as it should be…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
